


home is wherever you are

by grayveyard



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, theyre old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard
Summary: It doesn't smell like the hospital anymore,“Azami-kun, is something wrong?”It smells like home.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku, subtle mentions of kumon/yuki
Kudos: 21





	home is wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constant_stomachache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_stomachache/gifts).



> dedicated to the one and only [lia](https://twitter.com/retiredstarmiya)!! u deserve everything and more :mukuaza::heart:
> 
> this is my first time writing in present tense so!! forgive me for mistakes ajlkflka anywho hope u'll enjoy uwu

Over the course of years being married, visiting the hospital to check on his beloved husband is a habit Azami developed. Be it late at night right after work, or in between his lunch breaks, going there so frequently makes it seem like the hospital is more of a house than his actual one.

The scent of disinfectant, of medicines and antiseptic, freshly brewed coffee and baked bread coming from the canteen just around the corner.

Everything goes against one another, creating a nauseating smell, sparking unpleasant feelings. But to Azami, even the smallest details, the faintest of a scent, they tell him that everything is still _here_.

The black-haired man continues his stroll along the lobby, giving brief greetings to the nurses he passes. He stops just right in front of the elevator, glancing at the screen which indicates where the elevator is on as he stands waiting for the door to open.

Azami notices a restless child in the hold of her mother on his right, and a group of interns on his left. He notices how the little girl is close to crying, how some of the interns grow restless—annoyed—themselves.

Maybe the stress of work adding to it is one of the main causes the interns have, not hesitating to visibly show their annoyance. Glares and clicks of their tongues are being thrown to the girl, to the mother. While Azami, standing in the middle, starts to fiddle with whatever his hand is holding.

It's awkward, Azami feels the need to help the mother calm her child down, he feels the need to say something—at the very least to distract the interns from the now crying little girl. But he keeps his mouth shut.

It isn't as if this is something new that happens, it isn't as if he's not used to it, as if this would be one of the worst things he encounters while being here. He just longs for the smile that greets him as he arrives at the room a little bit more as seconds pass by.

_DING_. The elevator door opens.

Azami scoots away from the lane to let people get off of the elevator, tapping his shoes against the floor impatiently before he storms right in when no one is inside anymore. A breath of relief escapes his lips, Azami pushes the button of the floor he's heading to, squeezing his way to the corner right after and leans on the steel wall of the elevator.

“Oh! Izumida-san, you're a little earlier than usual.” Azami blinks his eyes at the voice, before a polite smile cracks on his face.

“Kumon-san,” he bows slightly as the man in question squirms his way through the people in the elevator—resulting scowls and glares from a few of them—towards him. “Yeah, the meeting got canceled and I had no more work to do.”

“I see!” The purple-haired nurse exclaims. “Did you tell my cousi— I mean, Sakisa— Izumida..san?”

Azami can't help himself but laugh a little at the slip-up Kumon made, the confusion on what the older have on his face as he ponders on what he should've called Muku with. “Just drop the formalities geez, it's not like your supervisor's gonna check the elevator cameras.”

“We never know!!” Kumon steps a foot away from Azami—the younger being less tense—upon noticing how people start to get off of the elevator each passing floor. “Yuki might just be in the security office watching me right now,” Azami smiles ever so slightly at how Kumon calls his own _supervisor_ when he just had pondered on what he should call his own _cousin_. “That aside, well, did you tell him?”

The dark-haired man shakes his head, “I guess I didn't?”

“What do you mean you guess—” _DING_. Kumon stops himself from laughing further, as both him and Azami check the screen. “Oh, it's my floor!”

Azami feels a few pats on his back, understanding it as a way for the older to bid his goodbyes, “Well then, see you Azami!” he exclaims, jumping out of the elevator. The younger smiles, waving his hand and bows slightly.

“Oh and,” Azami perks up once again at the continuation coming from the purple-haired man, “stop giving him junk food!” and on cue with Kumon walking away, the door closes.

_Good thing I didn't buy them today_ , Azami laughs to himself, giving slight bows as an apology for the remaining people that are still in the elevator over the commotion he caused—well, Kumon caused. He then checks the screen on top of the door. Just two more floors.

Just as the elevator door is about to open, his phone vibrates against his thigh, signaling him that he received a message.

_DING_. Azami rummages through his pocket, taking a hold of his phone. The man steps out of the elevator while doing so, sighing in relief when he's finally out of the small moving room.

He checks the message.

**Muku-san** : I heard you're coming over sooner :D  
**Muku-san** : Kyuchan said you didn't bring the usual "smuggled goods"

“Well, that was fast,” Azami mutters, thinking about how Kumon was when the older hurriedly informed his cousin. He keeps a slow pace of his walking, somehow turning his attention fully to the conversation on his phone despite knowing he'll meet the pink-haired man a few minutes from now.

**Azami** : Yeah  
**Azami** : I heard the doctor is giving you a more strict diet, so.

The man stops on his track, right in front of the door that leads him to where his husband is. He waits for another message.

**Muku-san** : That's a lie!

Azami can't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, leaving the message on read before putting his phone back to his pocket. The dark-haired man finally opens the door.

Like a breath of fresh air—though, not literally. The scent of Muku's perfume is the first thing that greets him, that he notices. _Did he spray it around the room again?_ , Azami thinks to himself.

Azami likes it.

“Good work today, Azami-kun.”

He likes the same old greeting the older would give him, the never-changing smile across his face, something Azami looks forward to. He likes the distinct smell of medicines, how it mixes in with the perfume. The scent itself isn't strong, nor is it subtle. Vanilla, with a mix of lavender and a tinge of wood—floral and mild, sickeningly sweet, yet pleasing.

It doesn't smell like the hospital anymore,

“Is something wrong, Azami-kun?” The question arises due to his lack of response. Azami answers with a shake of his head, getting back to his senses as he walks across the room and to where Muku is. The man sets his office bag on the empty chair near the bed, stretching while doing so.

His body moves on its own. Arms wrapping the older, carefully and softly, the man tries his hardest to not damage any wires that are one of the main factors of his husband's survival.

He scrunches his face at the thought. The thought of this man in his hold, the man he so dearly loves, dying. Not far from the truth, the doctor wouldn't tell him that despite it being prominent enough. But Azami knows one thing, and that one thing is the fact that Muku is _never_ giving up.

“Azami-kun????” A smile silently creeps up the younger's face, slightly amused by the confusion and bewilderment Muku is probably going through at this very moment.

Azami takes a deep breath. He takes note of the strong scent of shampoo, indicating that the older just washed his hair. He notices the difference between the scent of Muku's clothing to his own, a different type of detergent. The scent of perfume stronger than before.

“It's nothing.” Azami answers, releasing the breath he took. The smile across his face grows, though it warms one's heart no less than before. The man takes in all the different scents against one another, once more.

It smells like home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!


End file.
